


Phoenix Rising

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind the legend, and a familiar Hunter...sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix Rising

The Phoenix. The beast that I Hunt tonight. If I don't survive, even if I am successful...someone

should know the truth beyond the legend. The truth that mankind has forgotten, or denies. The

legend says that if it dies, it is reborn of its own ashes. The truth is a slightly different tale. Here is

that truth.

At the dawn of this worlds creation, God enlisted the help of one of his earliest creations, a beast of

feather and flame. The Phoenix. This he did to His own purpose. He set this creature on the new

world He had finished, in the form of one of its new inhabitants: man.

Once in each generation, hidden in plain sight, this creature is to be born. When its current form,

dies, or is killed, its essence is reborn in another. So it has always been. The "human" usually

doesn't know what it is. Sometimes a minor gift develops- telepathy, healing, something of that sort.

Often, it just lives a normal human lifespan, with no clue. But this time its different. This one

KNOWS.

Only when the world is already on the brink of destruction, facing its end, is the hidden beast given

full knowledge of who, and what , it is. Only then will it realize its true form, and then

will it become AWARE. Never before in the history of mankind has this happened. 

You see, the Phoenix is Gods back up plan. If His original end to the story-the one foretold in the Bible-is

averted somehow, God will call on the now Aware beast, and at Gods command it will then do

what it is meant to do. It will die in fire. But this time, it will take the world with it, and assure the

obliteration of mankind, before its evil can spread to His other creations.

The spirit, the essence, of this being cannot be destroyed. However, if its human form is killed, the

destruction it brings on mankind will be delayed. At least for another forty two years, when the next

incarnation is mature enough to ignite. So this is what I go to do tonight. Stave off the end for a little

while longer. Steal a little time, offer a little hope. Hope that mankind can grow, and that the

destruction is no longer needed.

Once I was more...a thing of wings, myself. Not the old hunter heading to his fate. But life, love, loss...have made me this.

So I go now to do what I can to save mankind...even if I never really was a part of it.

Carry On,

C

**Author's Note:**

> Usual stuff about non ownership...yada yada. Transferred from my FF account. My user name there is the same.


End file.
